Atari Jaguar
Atari Jaguar Atari Jaguar was supposedly the first 64-bit gaming system. To show off its capabilities, the startup had some stunning effects for its time. Original logo Visuals and sounds First, text saying "Jaguar" zooms in with a ferocious-sounding roar. After a short period of time, 3D letters that spell out "ATARI" sort of flip around as they get into place at the bottom of the screen while playing something that sounds like a sound clip from an older version of Mario where he... dies. Then, a somewhat satisfying sound is played (it sounds like you've won something). Finally, the Jaguar text moves to the top and that is when the rotating cube with the Jaguar on it zooms in. Scare Factor Minimal to Medium. The jaguar roaring is a bit scary, but nothing else. The jaguar on the cube may scare some younger children, but it's unlikely. Here it is! Uploaded by bWildcat2 on YouTube. This is the original variant. RSoD Wait... there's more?! Well, consoles in the 1990s had some sort of error screen. This happens when the system cannot read the cartridge. Visuals and sounds As usual, the Jaguar logo zooms in, however, when it finishes, instead of pausing for a brief amount of time, everything turns red. Due to the consoles "choppiness" you can still see the logo faintly outlined. Scare Factor Medium to high. The blinding red background appearing unexpectedly is bound to scare a few. Like the PS3 RSOD, High if it happens at night as gamers play in the dark at night so the red illuminates the room. Also the roar seems more ferocious than usual, even though it isn't, so that just adds to the scare factor. Don't watch at night... Yeah, told you. Uploaded by Ren Mendoza on YouTube. The 8-bit text is present probably because this was (accidentally) done on an emulator. Jaguar CD I could say this logo is exactly the same as the RSoD, because the CD add-on didn't even WORK, but, for those lucky enough to have a working Jaguar CD, this is made just for you. It is an on-going logo that plays music that sounds like it's from a game show until it can read the disc. Scare Factor None. In fact, possibly quite ''boring. ''It's just the "Jaguar" text with a rainbow effect in the background. Why this is here, IDK, but it's here anyway... If you were interested, here it is. For some reason the video won't load, so, if you are really interested, find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKFr2tMFCeg Trivia The Atari Jaguar was so unsuccessful, not only the console went down, but the company did with them. The startup has an easter egg. If you hold the pause button on the controller while booting up you can control the rotating cube with the D-Pad (+). Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red text Logos Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry Category:Pure-Blood Category:Video Game Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that Frighten Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko and make them cry for Kevin Martinez or the Prince of the Wolves. Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cries at Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cries at Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus cries at Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that Laura Carrot cries at Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Taken from Avatar Fortress Category:Logos that Suzuno Fuusuke hates Category:Logos that Nagumo Haruya hates Category:Logos that Midorikawa Ryuuji likes Category:Logos that Osamu likes Category:Logos that Kiyama Hiroto likes